Please don't leave me!
by Aura-guardian64
Summary: The Sacred jewel has almost been completed, but what will Kagome do now that there is no reason for her to stay in feudel japan. Will she stay with Inuyasha or will she return to her era, forever? This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and my second official fanfic so please don't flame/hate if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1: What's wrong with Inuyasha?

**Hey guys Zo-chan here.**

**This is my first Inuyasha story, so please don't hate.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Please don't leave me!**

**Chapter 1: What's wrong with inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I can't believe she went back to that time again! I pace back and forth from the village and the bone eaters well, anger boiling up inside my body. Why does she always go back to that weird era, it's much safer here with me, er I mean us. What's so good about that dam place anyway its way better here with me, US, US, not me I meant us. GRR, that wrench should be back here with me, helping me find the last jewel shards. Why do I keep saying me, I can't be falling for the human wrench can I? Grrr stupid human emotions. I start to walk back to the well internally fighting with my human side, not knowing that three nosey bystander's where watching my every move.

**Normal POV**

"Inuyasha's been acting a lot weirder then he normally is when kagome goes back to her era. Do you think something's wrong with him?" Shippou asks watching as the hanyou makes his sixth trip back to the bone eaters well.

"Well Shippou, remember that the 'Sacred jewel' is almost finished so maybe Inuyasha's just eager to use it to become a full demon." Sango replied not liking the idea of the hanyou use for the cursed jewel.

"I don't know Sango my dear I don't think that's the reason for our dear friend's anxiety." Miroku says to the demon slayer, as he starts to lean in closer to the opposite duo. Shippou and Sango also lean in wondering what else could be plaguing Inuyasha's mind. "I believe that Inuyasha simply wants Lady Kagome to be here in general, then to just find the jewel shards." Miroku implies with a look of wisdom on his face. Shippou and Sango stare at each other intensely, before turning back to the perverted monk not understanding his reason.

"Miroku, of course Inuyasha wants kagome back but that doesn't explain why he's so agitated." Shippou explains, still not quite understanding the monk's logic. Miroku shakes his head not believing that his sly little fox friend doesn't understand something so simple.

"Shippou when we complete the jewel shard what will happen?" Miroku asks the little kitsune.

"The jewel shard will grant someone a wish." Shippou explains not understanding what this has to do with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"And after that wish has been granted what do you think kagome will do?" Miroku asks again hoping that soon the small kit would get the idea.

"Kagome will stay here with us, wont she?" Shippou questions finally starting to understand the problem at hand.

"And what if she doesn't, Shippou, if we complete the jewel Kagome won't have a reason to stay here anymore." Miroku says looking down at the ground; suddenly he looks up to where Inuyasha was just moments before. "She'll return to her era, for good."


	2. Chapter 2: I'm your inner demon

**Hey guys Zo-chan's back **

**So heres the new chapter of _Please don't leave me_**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Man, who the hell do they think they are, talking about me." I mumble to myself as I storm my way back to the village I can hear the 'three stooges' conversation getting louder as I get closer. Thinking of what I'm going to do to that lecherous monk. "When I get my hands on them I swear I'm gonna…" I pause as I quickly hide behind a tree as I listen to their conversation. "I could swear I heard them say…"

"Kagome will stay with us won't she?" I hear the kitsune ask, uncertainty clear in his voice. 'Stupid fox of cause Kagome's staying with us; maybe I've been hitting the kid too hard?' I wonder feeling a little concerned for the fox.

"But Shippou, if we complete the jewel Kagome won't have a reason to stay, she'll go back to her era, forever."." I felt as if Sesshomaru had dug his poison claws into my chest; could the monk's words really affect me that much? 

"She wouldn't leave me would she?" I whisper realisation clear on my face, suddenly forcing Kagome to return to help collect jewel shards seemed like a foolish idea. I stumble back to the bone eaters well; staring into the portal that may soon separate me from Kagome. Why do I even care if Kagome leaves? I love Kikyo don't i? If Kagome leaves then I can be with Kikyo again. So why do I have this pain in my chest?

'_It's your heart.' _A voice whispers in the wind, I jump back Tetsusaiga at the ready as I search around for my intruder.

"Who are you, show you're self!" I yell trying to detect the owner of the mysterious yet familiar voice.

'_I cannot.' _The voice replies,_ 'I cannot show myself to you, anymore then you can see your own face without a mirror.' _I stand there confused, not understanding the meaning behind the man's riddle. By now my anger is only rising as I storm around searching frantically for the voice.

"Fine if you can't show me who ya are then tell me!" I howled my irritation getting the better of me. There was silence for a while, as if the voice was finding a way to answer my question.

"_You can call me Calcifer, I'm your inner demon.' _He answered, my face went cold, I could tell that I was white as a sheet. My inner demon, I didn't even know you had an inner demon let along that you could talk to them. 

"I think that wench has 'sat' me to many time, I'm starting to hear a voice claiming to be my 'inner demon'" I exclaim my head beginning to hurt from all this new information.

'_You're not going crazy; I am your inner demon, without all the bloodlust.' _Calcifer replied. I still wasn't buying that this guy was my inner demon.

"OK then, if you're my inner demon how come I have never heard you before?" I asked as I held Tetsusaiga closer not wanting to risk being tricked and attacked by a real demon.

'_I have never had the right chance to talk to you, you are so naïve and stubborn that you would have never listened.' _He answered, I was starting to believe what Calcifer was saying so I finally put the Tetsusaiga back into its sheathe. I walked over to the sacred tree and jumped up onto one of its branches. I sat down trying to process what Calcifer had told me.

"So tell me, why have you decided to talk to me now?" I ask thinking back to earlier thoughts as I stare blankly at the well.

'_You were questioning you_r heart and it is duty as your inner demon to help you to understand it.' He explained I sat wondering what he meant '_questioning your heart_' did he mean about Kagome and Kikyo. _'I suppose you would like me to explain why you have had a weird feeling in your heart about Kagome leaving?'_ I was shocked at how he knew what I was thinking forgetting that he could hear my thoughts. I jumped out of the tree and down to the well as I look down to see the darkness of shed at the back of the Higurashi shrine. Anger pulsed through me again as the silence brings me back to the realisation that Kagome has not yet returned.

"Don't just stand there then, tell me why I have this feeling, what's so special about Kagome?" I shout as I climb that wall of the well getting ready to jump into the next era.

'_It's simple, Kagome is your mate.' _


End file.
